Five Nights at Freddy's: The Beginning Wiki:Rules
You must follow the Rules. Otherwise, we will block/ban you. Main Rules Category:RulesCategory:Browse # Don't spam. # Don't swear. # Don't make any useless pages, you will get a 1-week ban if you do it. # Do not harass users. You will get a 3-day block on first offence. # Do NOT vandalize pages. This can lead to a month ban if any admins find out. # Doing any badge farming results in a week ban. # Do not use sockpuppets to get past a ban. You'll be blocked for 1 year and your sockpuppet infinitely. Sockpuppets can only be used if something bad happens to your other account ( Been hacked, no longer available, cannot log in etc. ). # Do not ask ANY users for their password or their email. It will be considered privacy invasion and we will ban you for 2 weeks. # Do not make any sexual references ( Comments, blog posts, edits etc. ). It is extremely disgusting to some younger users here and you'll get blocked for a month. # Do not ask for any jobs ( Rollback, Chat Moderator, Admin etc. ). If you do ask us for a job, you will get a warning. Eventually after 3 warnings, we will block you for a day, then 3 days, and so goes on until you are blocked infinitely. # Do not upload any images that can cause seizures or epilepsy or you'll get blocked for 3 months. # Do not make pages NOT related to the game. It is extremely annoying and is considered spam by the community. We will delete the page and block you for a month. # Do NOT false report people when they are innocent. If we find that you false reported someone, you will get blocked for a year or infinitely, depending on who you false reported. # Do NOT impersonate people. You will be blocked for 1 day if you impersonate a regular users, 3 days if you impersonate Rollbacks or Chat Moderators, 1 month if you impersonate a Moderator, 1 year if you impersonate an Admin or Bureaucrat or infinite if you impersonate the Founder. # Don't speak other languages. Admin Rules # Do not ban people for no reason whatsoever or we will ban YOU for 3 days. # Obey the Main Rules. # Do not ask for Bureaucrat rights unless you have a reason. If a Bureaucrat finds out you don't have a reason, he/she will block you for 1 month. # Do not change the background without permission. Bureaucrat Rules # Obey all the Main Rules, Admin Rules, Bureaucrat Rules and Chat Moderator Rules. # Do not promote people to jobs unless you have a good reason. If we catch you promoting someone to a job for no reason, we'll revoke your Bureaucrat rights for a week and give you a warning. Chat Moderator Rules # Obey the Main Rules # Do not kick people for no reason. # Do NOT kick everyone out of chat for private chat. If it's 3 or more people, use multi PM. If it's only between 2, use regular PM. Major Admin Rules # Obey ALL the Rules. Music Changer Rules # Obey the Main Rules, Admin Rules, Moderator Rules and Music Changer Rules. # Do not add music to a user's profile without that user's permission. # Do not use the MediaWiki without permission. # Do not annoy users about the music on their profile CSS Coder Rules # Obey ALL the Rules # Do not edit CSS without permission unless your one of the Founders.